Chains for power transmission or for material handling and processing systems, such as, for example, chains which function to move a plurality of trolleys or the like along a path in a processing plant, warehouse or the like, typically include multiple sections or links joined together by pins or bolts, such as I-pins. The links typically include a center link connected at each end to a pair of side links by a pin, such that the links move or pivot relative to one another about the pins as the chain travels along the desired path. It is often desirable for the chains to have pins with a substantially smooth surface (as compared to the surface of typical forged pins), in order to achieve enhanced performance and life cycles of the pins. Examples of such “smooth” pins are the pins commercially available in the Frost Smooth link and Frost Sani-link chains, manufactured and marketed by Frost Links, Inc. of Mich., and/or the pin types described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,365,765 and 5,378,205, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
In some applications, the chains or material handling systems require at least some of the pins to have a threaded end that extends longitudinally and past the head of the pin so as to provide a mounting portion for attaching an object to an end of the pin. Because such pins have a threaded portion extending past the head of the pin, they cannot be formed in the manner of the smooth link pins and the like. Rather, such pins must be forged as a unitary pin to achieve the desired form, and thus have a roughened surface and are less desirable and less suitable for some chain applications.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a chain pin that overcomes the short comings of the prior art.